The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Polemonium plant named ‘Heaven Scent’ characterized by red new growth in the foliage in spring, grape scented flowers and a medium height compared to the parents. The new Polemonium was raised as a seedling from a controlled cross of Polemonium reptans, not patented, and Polemonium yezoense ‘Purple Rain’, not patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2004. The selection of the new plant was due to its' red new growth in the foliage, grape scented flowers and a medium height compared to the parents. Sterile, asexual division, and tissue culture have been the means of reproduction. Division propagation has taken place at a nursery Hebron, Ill. since 2005. The new Polemonium has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after dividing over 60 plants resulting in over 700 divisions from 2005 to 2007. The plant is also being tissue cultured at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. where over 5,000 plants have been grown out.